Historia, The Spirit of Autumn
by UmbrellaEl
Summary: On a warm Autumn night, a teenage girl wakes up to a full moon in the middle of a forest. The moon tells her her purpose: Help Autumn the shape shifting cat bring the season to the world. But she makes a wrong move when she awakens, and the MiM begins to doubt her. Not to mention strange people following her and the Nightmare King plotting an attack./No pairings at all!


**HEY GUYS, I know I'm working on another BlackIce fic but this idea came to mind ((its been in my mind for nearly a year now omg)) AND I DECIDED TO WRITE IT.**

**It's another OC! This isn't a romantic kind of fic, If that's what you came for.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

_"Wake up Autumn.."_

The leaves began to blow in the wind, soon snowflakes danced around the body of a teenage girl with short orange hair and brown skin. She was wearing a orange hoodie and black shorts, black and white striped thigh socks went to complete the outfit.

_"Wake up Autumn.."_

Her eyes opened up slowly, her vision blurred and body weak. She was surrounded by darkness and unfriendly faces. Soon her vision cleared and she saw forest animals surrounding her, a black cat laid on her chest.

_"Wake up Autumn..'_

Her eyes focused on the moon, it was a silver sphere that glowed as bright and big as she ever seen, this was actually the first time she remembered seeing it, strangely.. She felt doubt and fear slip away and happiness and serenity replace it. She blinked before breathing out cold air, then inhaling warm air that brought life to her body and the cat on her chest.

_"Wake up Autumn please."_ The moon spoke to her! She stared wide eyed at it.

_"The cat, the cat's name is Autumn. It will help you bring the season to the countries of the world. Your name is Historia, You control the elements of Death, Ice, And Flames. That's all i'll tell you for now, You need to discover this for yourself.."_ The moon spoke softly. Historia blinked a few times, She liked the name. At the same time she hated it to a extreme. She then realized, he said Death. She controlled the element of Death.

Death.

She stood up, the cat's eyes opened and he hisses and hit the grounded. "Sorry kit cat." She said, her voice was rough and somewhat deep. "What do you mean? Death?" She asked the moon. It seemed like a light, it was on once, but now it was off. It glowed dimly and it was back to a small orb in the sky. Historia huffed out a breath and kicked the leaves. "Great." She mumbled.

She kicked something covered in leaves. Hesitantly, she got down on her knees and pushed away the leaves to reveal a rust colored scabbard with orange and blue jewels bolted down the front and back. She picked it up and pulled on the gold and orange handle. A long silver blade came out and she stared in awe. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly found a love for swords.

She got back onto her feet and swung the sword around. She was surrounding by stripped oak trees. Historia smiled as she sprinted to one, soon cold air swept her off her feet and she shouted. "What the- Ahhh!" She screamed with a big grin on her face. She quickly attached the scabbard to her belt and let the wind take her. "Wait the kit cat!" She snapped. She looked back to the furthering ground, it was dark but she knew where Autumn was. She wasn't on the ground, not at all, she was now a massive black tiger with orange strips and wings, piercing orange eyes that flew beside her.

Autumn looked at Historia who looked back. Autumn nodded her head and Historia let the wind take her to her. She got onto its back. Autumn was easily the size of a horse. Historia grabbed onto her thick fur and let her carry her off. "Yeah!" Historia cheered as they flew through the clouds.

* * *

North and Bunny discussed over a cup of hot chocolate, They decided how they would help each other get more believers: Christmas toys that are Easter themed and Christmas themed painted eggs. It was simple really, painting and building wouldn't be to hard for the yetis and Bunny. They agreed happily then watched the logs in the fireplace burn. Then moon light shone hard down on them, sending moonbeams bouncing off the golden swords above the fireplace towards the two Guardians, they jumped out of the way last second and avoided the collision.

"Manny!" North shouted with glee once he realized the Man In The Moon was contacting them. He raised his arms toward it like he was giving him a hug, Then a dozen moon beams shot down towards him and knocked him off his large feet. Bunny laughed and laughed until he was tearing up. "Not very funny Manny!" North said.

_"North, I have very important news. I've just brought back a potentially dangerous girl, I didn't realize it until I saw her charge at Grandmother Oak with the sword I so kindly gave her. I need you to get someone to watch her for a distance."_

North stroked his beard and nodded. A potentially dangerous girl that owned a sword? Count North in, from his younger years he always seeked adventure. After becoming a Guardian that all faded away, now a new spark!

Bunny looked at North with confusion. "What's ee talking 'bout mate?" Bunny asked, tapping his foot on the ground wearily. North sighed and shook his head. "I have other business Bunny, It's time to go." He said, walking out of the room. Bunny looked at his back as he walked away, confused and a little bit worried.

xox

Historia got herself tangled in a clothes line in a large city.

Her feet dangled over top at least 200 people, talking in a language she never heard before. Her arms were bound together at her back and she was twirled around, watching the people through the corner of her right eye. "Hey Autumn, you think I should ask for some help or what?" She whispered to the cat, who laid on her chest. Autumn purred. "I don't care anymore, I'm stuck and it's uncomfortable, I'm asking for help." Historia whispered harshly to the cat.

"Hey! A little help?!" She shouted as loud as she could. The people below her continued to buy things from stands and talk, some even danced. "Hey~!" She screamed in a sing song voice. "Are these people deaf?!" She snapped. Her anger began to boil as her hands got hot.

She was so angry and uncomfortable that her eyes began to glow, then her hair and hands blew up into flames, causing the plastic wire holding her up to melt and snap. She looked at her hands in shock as her and Autumn began to fall. Then Autumn transformed back into the tiger and clawed onto her sweater. She flapped her wings just enough for them to hoover 3 feet above a stand with 3 small children beside it.

"L-lets get outta here." Historia said as she climbed onto Autumn. Autumn nodded and flew as fast as she could up into the clouds, towards the bright blue sunny sky.

* * *

**Historia, the Spirit and Autumn**

**Her powers of ice & fire come from... NEXT CHAPTER!**

**It's obvious though where her elements of death comes in, FALL! Leafs and bugs are dying, some animals too. Historia just happens to bring it to the countries of the world that experience Autumn.**

_**Review? Fave? Follow?**_


End file.
